1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a float comprising a substantially prismatic and preferably parallelepipedic body, which has corner edge portions provided with corner-connecting elements having eyes and recesses for receiving and interlocking with connecting bolts for connecting a plurality of identical floats in an assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such floats are known, e.g., from Austrian Patent Specification 312,039 and can be assembled to form floating platforms and landing stages, but also man-carrying platforms, transport rafts, bridges, oil and dirt barriers, and owing to their wide field of application have achieved a very good commercial success. In order to permit the use of such floats in platforms or other assemblies having a high carrying capacity, it has also been proposed in Austrian Patent Specification 325,094 to arrange the floats in superimposed layers so that corresponding floats of adjacent layers are vertically aligned and sufficiently long layer-connecting bolts are provided for connecting the corner-connecting portions of the vertically aligned floats. But owing to that vertical alignment of the joints the floats of the platform or other assembly consisting of two of or more layers have a certain freedom of relative movement and the joints between the floats are highly stressed so that instabilities must be tolerated and the connecting elements may even be damaged under relatively high loads.